


Keep Me Close

by CutesyMe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Close to the episodes 3 and 4, Fluff, French Kissing, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, sorry i can't tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutesyMe/pseuds/CutesyMe
Summary: “Not kissing you, man, after you made out with an alien girl,” Keith says, and he knows how that sounds but he still says it.The frown on Lance’s face changes to a smirk and he leans in more into Keith’s space and taunts. “Jealous?”Keith grabs him by the neck, forcefully connecting their lips and bites down hard on Lance’s lower lip. The hiss Lance lets out satisfies Keith more than the measly peck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was rewatching some Voltron episodes when I saw how pissed Keith was when Lance flirted with Allura right after he came out of the healing pod, and thus got this idea. It got a little complicated when I continued watching that episode and saw that Nyma appeared. 
> 
> I hope you all like it.

This is foolish, Keith thinks to himself as he stares at Lance’s sleeping figure in the healing pod. He dislikes what feelings the sight causes in him. He dislikes the memory of Lance laying on the floor, hurt, and unconscious because he was hit by a bomb even more, but that is in the past. And while that thought still makes him angry, the sight before him makes him distraught.

He is painfully aware of everyone in the room around, staring at Lance and waiting for him to wake up. As everyone talks, Keith thinks back to the moment when they finally captured Sendak and he walked over to Lance. He had been happy to see him very much alive and talking. His heart had almost jumped right out of his chest when Lance told him that they had made it and that they were a good time. Thinking back now, Keith can tell himself that he was proud of all of them and that that had been what caused him to get so happy. But he can’t explain this unease feeling of seeing Lance in the healing pod although he knew that Lance was alright.

Keith longs for Lance’s voice. His touch. It has been less than forty-eight hours since Lance had pushed Keith against the wall of an empty castle hall while the rest had been celebrating Voltron’s victory. Keith can’t wait any longer.

“Oh, come one,” Keith whines and hits the glass of the healing pod once with his finger. Before he can do it again to wake Lance up Allura reprimands him. “Not yet. A few more ticks.”

“How much better do you thinks he’s gonna get in a few more ticks?” Keith asks. He crosses his arms over his chest and refuses to look at Allura; pouting. He just wants Lance to be awake. Nothing more than that.

Then Keith has to watch as everyone gets entranced by a challenge of ticks and seconds and when Hunk says that they are winning, he lets his anger get the best of him. “Winning what?” He asks as he glares at Hunk. “The intergalactic time measuring competition?” How can anyone care about something so ridiculous while Lance is still in the healing pod?

“Yes,” hunk answers, clearly not pleased that Keith is ruining this for him, and Keith barely manages not to roll his eyes.

He stares the clock and the ticker again, wishing for it to stop so he can and wake up Lance. He isn’t going to spend another night right in front of the healing pod.

“You guys having a clock party?”

Keith looks up immediately when he hears that voice and it takes him a moment to register what is going on. Then Hunk is hugging Lance and Keith is smiling because he can’t believe that Lance is already out, and talking. And is standing right in front of him. Something urges him to hug Lance too but he supresses it. He gets a little concerned when Hunk hugs Lance too tight and Lance groans but Lance’s question catches his attention.

“What happened?”

“We can tell you all about it while you get something to eat,” Allura says and pats Lance’s shoulder. How can they all just touch him like that? “Are you able to walk?”

“Talking? Eating?” Lance asks, and at first he sounds weak but then he smirks and adds in his usual cocky voice, and Hunk groans before Lance has even finished. “Are you asking me out on a date?”

Allura turns away from Lance, crosses her arms, and pouts offended. Keith feels anger well up inside of him, crosses his arms too, looks away, and mutters, “Classic.” Everyone else agreeing with something on their own.

Hunk walks Lance to his room; one side of Keith wishing he could do that in his stead and another telling him to never talk to Lance again. Ever. How can he immediately flirt with Allura after waking up from an almost twenty-four-hour sleep. Albeit, Lance needed that and him and Keith aren’t anything official so Lance can do as he please. Lance can flirt with whoever he wants to. But Keith thought that they had been going somewhere the last days.

He doesn’t know if he wants to be in a relationship with Lance but flirting with someone else so openly while Keith was right there, worried about him for the last couple of hours, having spent the night right in front of the healing pod and not his comfortable bed seems wrong. Keith doesn’t like it. Keith doesn’t like that he doesn’t like. He shouldn’t care.

He doesn’t.

He huffs and ignores the voice telling him to go after Lance, see if he needs any help. As he is walking towards the kitchen where everyone is going to meet up, he almost walks towards Lance’s room to only see how he is doing. He backtracks immediately and mutters to himself as he shakes his head, “Nope, not happening,” and goes to the kitchen.

Maybe I should get him some goo ready so he can immediately start eating when he comes in, Keith thinks to himself. He shakes his head again; throwing away that thought because again he is caring too much. So he sits on top of the table and waits for everyone to come in. He defiantly does not look at Lance when he settles down on the chair at the top of the table and eats the goo that Hunk serves him. As everyone else starts telling Lance what happened after he passed out, Keith slowly finds his eyes drifting more and more to Keith until he finally gives in and just looks at him. It is nice to see Lance not hurt and smiling as he gives a mouse some goo too.

When Lance turns to Keith right after he thanks everyone, Keith is hopeful, thinking that maybe Keith remembers their bonding moment.

“Sounds like a mouse did more than you though,” Lance says, and of course he has to ruin everything.

The smiles falls off of Keith’s face and almost screams, “I punched Sendak,” and leaves out the ‘for you’ in the last moment.

“Yeah, apparently after I emerged from a coma and shot his arm off,” Lance says and Keith cannot believe it.

Keith feels betrayed. He cannot believe that Lance is doing this and says in a spur of wanting recognition from Lance. “We had a bonding moment. I cradled you in my arms.”

Lance crosses his arms in front of his chest, defiantly shakes his head, and says. “Nope. Don’t remember. Didn’t happen.”

Keith puts his hand on the table and turns more towards Lance, wanting to lunge forward and shake him until he admits it. How can Lance forget such an important moment. That moment had been the only thing that had kept Keith sane during the night he spent awake in front of Lance in the healing pod. Keith is hurt and feels even more betrayed now. Now he definitely will not talk to Lance. Not care about him in the slightest.

Keith silently starts cursing Lance as Allura tells Lance about Sendak and Hunk tells them to go and save the balmera and its inhabitants. He follows Shiro and gets some satisfaction from Lance’s confusion about Pidge’s gender. As they are flying to balmera, Keith does get a little distracted from Lance although he is sitting right next to him. His team’s shenanigans have that effect on everyone, and he is not immune to it. He smiles despite himself when Lance wants Coran to record him making a siren noise and then broadcast that. He is grateful when Shiro stops Lance.

Now, when Allura tells them that they will make short stop on a moon from where the picked up a stress signal, Keith expects to do the usual paladins-saving-the-day-work and go ahead to balmera. What he does not expect but should have the instant his eyes landed on the alien girl Nyma is that Lance would immediately be smitten by her. In Keith’s defence, Keith does not work the way Lance does so he never thinks of flirting when he sees someone good looking, and he also does not expect Lance to flirt with Nyma because of him. His flirting with Allura is something that Keith can tolerate but this is full on I-want-to-get-into-your-pants-flirting.

He hates Lance.

Keith purposefully ignores Lance the whole time but smiles when he sees Shiro reprimanding Lance by nudging him hard. He is talking Rolo, trying to get information out of him one moment, and in the next moment he recoils hard when he sees Blue fly away. No Lance or Nyma in sight. Keith grits his teeth. Multiple scenarios go through his head, none of them pleasing, but he tells himself to stop. If Lance wants to enjoy himself then he can too.

He is talking to Rolo, waiting for him to come up from under his ship’s motor when Rolo suddenly comes up and runs into his ship, flying off. Now all his team can do is wait, and they wait for a long time with neither Rolo nor Lance coming.

“Guys!” Keith hears from his helmet Lance’s voice and immediately picks it up. “Help.”

Of course Lance has managed to mess up again, but instead of getting angry Keith worries. He is more annoyed by Hunk who keeps rambling about how he has been right from the beginning on, which is not helping Lance at all. Hunk should concentrate on helping Lance. So Keith does everything he can; even going as far as endangering Red in field of rocks. The satisfaction he feels at the end when he is the one keeping the bounty hunters from taking Blue is immense.

“Hey Lance,” he says immediately, “I got your lion back.”

“Thank you, Keith,” Lance responds. “Now can you come and unchain me?”

“What’s that? I-uh, you-you’re cutting. I-I can’t hear you,” Keith says just to annoy Lance. Having power over Lance is something that feels too good and Keith will not let that pass by. He also revels in the fact that Lance asked him to come and unchain him and not Hunk.

“Aww, come on. I thought we bonded.”

Keith revels in that too. Having Lance acknowledge that feels too good and he will never let him forget that again. It feels even better when Lance backs that up with, “Keith. Buddy. My man!”

So he flies over to save Lance while the rest fly with Rolo’s ship where the castle is. Keith makes sure that Lance sees the smug smirk on his face. Lance thanks him and leans in for a kiss but Keith backs off. The frown on Lance’s face is worth it.

“Not kissing you, man, after you made out with an alien girl,” Keith says, and he knows how that sounds but he still says it.

The frown on Lance’s face changes to a smirk and he leans in more into Keith’s space and taunts. “Jealous?”

Keith grabs him by the neck, forcefully connecting their lips and bites down hard on Lance’s lower lip. The hiss Lance lets out satisfies Keith more than the measly peck.

“Not at all.”

He pushes Lance away and enters Red, waiting for Lance too although one side of him wants Lance to walk back as a punishment. Nyma and Rolo are left behind without Lance glancing at Nyma at all with a flirty look. Keith almost sticks his tongue out at Nyma when they are going back to the castle but Rolo’s comment at the end and his love for his dignity and his pride stop him from doing something so childish.

After Keith changes out of his gear, he is laying on his bed, arms crossed behind his head, and smiling at the ceiling. What has started off as a rather bad day for Keith took a very good turn. How can he not enjoy that? His thoughts are interrupted when the door to his room opens, and by the lack of a knock Keith can already tell who it is. So he does not look up when Lance enters his room and locks it so no one can interrupt them. Keith’s smiles brightens at what is next to come.

Keith’s eyes are closed when Lance stands next to his bed. He can feel Lance’s gaze on himself but he does not pay him any attention. The mattress shifts when Lance takes a seat next to Keith and braces one head next to Keith’s head. Keith concentrates on keeping his breathing regular when Lance leans down to him. Hot breath fans over Keith’s face and his gut clenches with anticipation. He buries his fingers in his hair to stop himself from leaning into Lance.

The hand that is not braced on the bed next to Keith’s head crawls up Keith’s arm and tugs at his hand. Keith lets Lance pin that hand to the bed and intertwine their fingers without opening his eyes. Lance rubs their noses together and Keith almost gasps from the overwhelming feelings erupting in his stomach. Lance continues to rub his cheek against Keith’s, and it is getting significantly harder for Keith to control his breathing.

“Keith,” Lance whispers against Keith’s ear shell. Keith shifts a little but remains quiet. Lance continues to lead his lips to Keith’s forehead and presses a kiss to it. Then he trails a line down Keith’s nose, pecking it, and then hovers over Keith’s lips. For a moment Keith thinks that Lance is going to kiss him and tightens his grip on Lance’s hand. But Lance never kisses him.

“You’re cute when you’re jealous.”

Keith opens his eyes and glares at Lance. He was hoping that he could forget that and never think about the fact that this is not anything serious for Lance again. Keith does not know how long he can go on like this but this is not making it last any longer. Keith tugs Lance down by his collar with one hand; the other hand tightening around Lance’s fingers. Without removing Keith’s hands, Lance throws a leg over Keith and straddles his hips. Keith lets him.

Now, Lance frees his hand from Keith’s, the fingers stiff from the pressure, and removes Keith’s hand from his collar. He lets his own hands move up and down Keith’s torso and rests them on Keith’s stomach.

“Nothing to say?” Lance provokes. When Keith remains still he leans down again and asks. “Can I kiss you?”

Keith hates it. Hates how every single fibre of his being screams in consent of that question. How he does not trust his voice but does not want to nod. So he pulls Lance in by his shirt and whines into his mouth. Keith hates how much he wants it but it is so satisfying. To give in. To let Lance do all the work while he can concentrate on what Lance is doing, on what his lips do to him, what his fingers do, his voice.

So Keith closes his eyes, wraps his arms around Lance’s shoulders, and pulls him down. He opens his mouth first, not caring about the fact that Lance will definitely tease him about later on about how eager he is, and touches Lance tongue with his own. Lance moans and starts sucking on Keith’s tongue. His hands are uselessly buried in Keith’s shirt; the tight grip of Keith’s arms around Lance’s neck not allowing for Lance to cup Keith’s cheeks.

He lets go of Keith’s tongue and pushes his own into Keith’s mouth but is soon back to kissing Keith again. Taking Keith’s lower lip into his mouth, Lance sucks on it harshly and is only encouraged by Keith’s groan. Keith’s hand wander to Lance’s waits and he presses their stomachs together. He gasps and throws his head back when Lance brushes against his groin. When Lance stops kissing him, Keith opens his eyes and stares at him. Suddenly, he is overwhelmed by Lance’s intense stare and feels his face grow hot. Gratefully, Lance immediately dives back into kissing him so Keith is spared from any further embarrassment.

What he does not expect is for Lance to start sucking on his throat and he mewls, pressing Lance closer, silently urging him to kiss him some more. What he expects even less is Lance’s whisper against his ear. “Nyma.”

Keith freezes for less than a second and his blood boils. He shoves Lance away and sits up, telling him to shut up. Lance stares at him wide eyed and confused as his breathing slowly gets more ragged for different reasons than seconds ago.

“Why would you do this?” Keith asks in a shaky voice, and he hates that too. He hates that Lance has so much influence on him. “Why would think of her right now? Why would say her name right now? What is WRONG WITH YOU?”

Lance shakes his head and reaches out to Keith when Keith angrily wipes his tears away. Keith pushes his hand away and gets up. “Leave!”

Lance holds him back from unlocking the door and pins him against the wall. “Keith, listen to me.”

Keith struggles against him, easily able to push Lance away but not wanting to hurt him. “I don’t want to hear it. Go tell Nyma.”

“NYMA AND I NEVER KISSED!” Lance yells.

It takes a second until Keith processes the information and registers what it means. He gives up struggling to get free and goes limp against the wall. More tears fall down his cheeks and Lance is the only thing keeping him from falling to the floor.

“Nyma and I never kissed,” Lance repeats, softly this time and cradles Keith against his chest. “That’s what I wanted to tell you. We never kissed. I never thought of her, never once. I only ever thought of you. Even when I was with her, you were always on my mind.”

Keith sniffles and he barely stops a sob from making it past his lips. He waits a moment before he dares to speak up. “Then why go with her?”

“I wanted to see how you would react. I wanted to see whether you would get jealous or not.”

If Keith only had the energy, then he would push Lance away. Instead he weakly fists Lance’s shirt with one hand and leans more into him. Lance leads Keith to the bed and helps him lay down again. He does not lay down next to him but squats next to the bed, and wipes Keith’s tears away. Keith buries his face into his pillow so Lance cannot see the tears anymore. He is embarrassed of them.

“I’m sorry,” Lance apologizes, and his voice sounds too weak, too defeated. Keith hates that too. “I didn’t mean to upset you. I just wanted to clear up that misunderstanding.”

Lance waits for a moment and then kisses Keith on the forehead. He mumbles an apology for the last time and gets up. Keith panics when Lance turns to the door, and grabs Lance’s hand. He pulls him down and says without looking at him. “You owe me a cuddle session, you quiznack.”

Lance smiles and says as he settles next to Keith, “Can you even use it like that?”

“Shut up. Just cuddle.”

Lance smiles and presses a kiss to the top of Keith’s head. Lance does not want to spoon Keith because he knows that Keith is hiding his red face and Lance wants to see it, but for the sake of Keith he remains quiet.

“What do you think is a good place on this castle to take someone for the first date?” Lance asks after a while. He feels Keith stiffen and wonders if he said something wrong, if maybe he should not have.

“If you’re going to take me out on a date then do the planning on your own,” Keith says and Lance smiles.

“Aww, come on. At least tell me what you like.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. I'd be really grateful for some feedback. Thank you.
> 
> tumblr: @mitaki


End file.
